


Loucura

by KaoriMori



Category: Are You Alice?
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3448571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaoriMori/pseuds/KaoriMori





	Loucura

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChibiPhantomKitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiPhantomKitsune/gifts).



     O Gato de Cheshire é... Um animal sem nome.

 

     Eu sou o gato de estimação da Duquesa, o animal predileto do Rainha. Talvez estar sempre sorrindo seja minha sina nesse mundo, e eu sei de tudo. Sei onde todos estão, sei de tudo que acontece, sou o único que tem um passado, ou melhor, o único que se lembra dele com exatidão.

     Eu sou o único que sabe de sua loucura.

     O único que sabe o que você fez antes de vir para cá.

     Antes de se afogar nesse mundo.

     O único que sabe o que você realmente deseja

     O único...

     O único gato que o chapeleiro odeia.

     Isso não é engraçado? Divertido?

     Ainda que eu não tenha um sino, você ainda pode ouvi-lo no meu pescoço.

     Pergunto-me o porquê disso.

     É a única coisa que eu ainda não sei.

     Você criou à todos nós, você criou esse mundo.

     Eu era só um gato de estimação. O gato de Alice.

     Não podia amar você... Naquela forma.

     Eu sou odiado por todos em Wonderland.

     Porque todos acabam se apaixonando por mim.

     Mas não posso pertencer à ninguém.  

     Desde que eu pertenço à sua loucura.

 Eu sei de tudo que você fez Hatter.

     Conheço seu lado mais insano, realmente louco.

     Cada mancha que você deixou no papel.

     Cada mancha negra.

Cada mancha vermelha.

     Naqueles pedaços de papel...

     Cada rabisco nas folhas.

     É por culpa sua que eu não tenho uma dona.

     Mesmo que você tenha escrito que eu era da duquesa.

     Mesmo que tenha roubado minha dona.

     Mesmo que tenha roubado minha dona mais de uma vez.

     E meu sino...

     Eu posso ser seu? 

     Eu posso ser seu?

     Eu posso ser seu?

     Posso ser seu?

     Ser seu?

     Só seu?

 

     Eu posso...

Ser seu, Mad Hatter?

 

 

Ou melhor dizendo...

Lewis Carroll...

 

 

Eu posso ser seu?


End file.
